Various electronic devices, such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC), require amplification of a signal before subsequent processing of that signal. Such amplification may be accomplished through the use of a multiple-stage amplification design, in which a preamplifier or a preamp stage is utilized to boost the overall amplifier bandwidth. Conventional preamp stages often include a coupling between a power supply for the preamp stage and the output of the preamp stage. As a result, any variation or noise introduced by the power supply will cause fluctuations in an output voltage of the preamp stage, further introducing noise into subsequent amplifier stages, which is not desirable.